1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to converting analog signals to digital signals, and more particularly to a system and method for converting multiple streams of analog to digital signals using a single analog to digital converter.
2. Description of Related Art
In various applications, including beam forming for array antennas, it is useful to convert several streams of analog data to digital data. Potential commercial applications include applications in beam forming for cellular phone antennas, either on cellular network towers or on cellular mobile telephones, and in beam forming for commercial satellite communications. Using a separate analog-to-digital converter for each data stream may be costly, both in terms of the cost of the parts and in terms of power consumption. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for converting multiple streams of analog signals to digital signals using fewer analog to digital converters than there are analog streams, such as using a single analog to digital converter to convert all analog streams.